


Perfect

by P2PWP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, don't say you weren't warned, ridiculously self indulgant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P2PWP/pseuds/P2PWP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's love life is not a romance novel, and she wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

It was perfect.

It was everything the romance novels promised her, at least the ones that didn't end in polyamory, and/or orgies, and/or assorted vicious maulings. But Rose can't care any less about those things, because those things were fiction, and this is so, so very real.

'This' being John's bed. 'This' being John, comfortable and warm against her. 'This' being what they just finished moments ago, leaving a lovely afterglow for them to linger in together. So they do, she does, reflecting on what just happened, and she smiles. She smiles and smiles and can't stop smiling. A little bit of moisture may or may not have crept its way to her eyes, and she doesn't even care. It had been sweet, and wonderful, and it was all perfect. He was perfect.

"* **snnnnnnnnnnnk** *"

Rose blinks, suddenly becoming very aware of the fact that her companion has not lifted his face away from his pillow in several minutes. He doesn't move. "John?" 

"mm...nmph..."

She lifts her neck up, trying to get a better look at him. "Are you, um, okay?"

It takes a moment for his words to work their way out of the pillow. "mmfh. Finegh. 'm justf fine."

A pause. "John, are you...crying?"

" _NUO_."

Even muffled she can tell his voice is much too warbly and wet. Rose reaches out and manages to squish her hand between his face and the fabric. "It feels like you've been crying. It feels like you've been _leaking_."

"nm _mmmpgh_ \--." He takes a big shuddering sigh. "'mm _fine_ , leaghe me alooan..."

"John, what's the matter? Look at me."

"..."

He turns his head to her, and-

"Oh, dear."

"Do I lookg THaT bad?"

She bites her lip. "Nnnnnno." Technically she's not lying--it's not that bad, it's way, way worse. Streaky tear tracks are stamped all over his face, damp and almost glittering. His face, eyes, nose, all of it either flushed red or quickly getting there. A thick line of white snot extends from his left nostril all the way down to his chin. "You just...look like you were smacked in the face with a Lifetime movie."

"LIVETIMFFUCKING SUuucks," John moans, collapsing face first into the collection of mucus and tears accumulating on his pillow.

"John-!" She's torn, as horrible as it seems, between wanting to worry and wanting to laugh. The situation is just utterly ridiculous, but... "John, it's okay, tell me, what's the matter?"

Her attempts of reassurance fail spectacularly. "NoooOOOOOooo, nuffing's the matter, I..." John lets out a remarkably moose-like wail into his pillow, promptly rolling dramatically on his side.

"Oh my god, you dork, you're going to make _me_ cry if you keep this up- _John_ ," and Rose gives up and forceably turns him to her. Two puppy-dog eyes bloated with wobbly tears greet her, so hilariously and soul-rendingly pathetic that she's nearly crushed by the sudden onset of guilt. "John...John, god, I'm sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry-."

"No, it's n-not your fault!-"

"If it was bad, if I did something you didn't like-."

"No, no, god Rose you weren't bad at all!!! Fuck, I'm not..." He snorts loudly, dragging his hand under his nose. "I'm not crying because it was BAD, I was crying because it was good....and a-awesome...it was really really good, Rose...Rose..." Big, sloppy tears wobble in his eyes. "Rooooooose..."

Her gaze softens. "John..." Rose shakes her head as he gives a shuddering sniff. "You are utterly ridiculous, I swear."

"'tsnot ridiculous!! It's like. Uuuugh." He moans, turning away once more. "It's like when Cameron Poe finally meets up with Tricia and then he looks at his daughter, and you're like, 'oh my god, he's seeing his kid for the first time,' and he gives her the...the..."

His voice is wobbling dangerously. Rose gently pats his shoulder, trying to stave off the impending downpour. "Shhhh, yes, yes John, I know how the movie ends."

"And it's like!! It's really sweet and it's so sweet that it kind of hurts! Like when you eat a lot of sugary stuff and your tongue gets all weird, and it's so sweet and nice and happy that you have to cry!! Do you get what I mean??"

"Yes, what we just did makes you feel like the end of Con-."

"No! No it doesn't!" John gets as serious as he can while covered with mucus. "It was way more--! It was great. This was super a-amazing, and Rose, you're super amazing and...you're really wonderful and great, and. I dunno." He hiccups. "Cute and. Stuff."

Rose just looks at him for a moment, finally smiling. "Well. Thank you John. For the record, you're very cute, and stuff, as well."

"Mmph." He rubs at his eyes, which are beginning to look a little less red. "Thanks."

With a sigh, Rose scoots closer.  "You dope..." Gently she tugs his head towards her, and John allows her to guide his head to rest against her chest. She begins to scratch his head, eyes scanning the ceiling. "John, you are so..."

"So what?"

"So...adorable. So Egbertian. So perfect." 

"* **HHHHRRNNNNNNNNHK** *" 

"And you've just deposited a small lake's worth of snot on my chest. So. Thank you for that."

"It's okay, your boobs are still cute. They're super cute."

"Thank you, John."

They lay like that for a moment. Rose absentmindedly rubs his back as John's breathing finally goes back to its usual cadence. Finally, he sighs. "Ugh...sorry. Sorry for being so dumb and weird."

"You're not dumb, or weird. It's okay."

"...shit, I didn't even ask you how you felt. Was it, you know, okay? Did you like it?"

She smiles faintly. "I wouldn't stop at saying I simply  _like_ it. It was wonderful."

John is silent a moment. "I was...you know. Trying to be gentle and stuff. I really wanted you to enjoy it. I'm glad you did." He smiles, and leans forward to gently kiss her breastbone. "I'm really glad."

Rose looks down, down at John's damp red face, down at the mucus smeared in slimy circles across her front. She chuckles.

Just perfect.


End file.
